


In Bloom

by mummifiedteenagedream



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Because I suck, Business Man!Riku, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kairi and Axel are also siblings, M/M, Nurse!Kairi, Professional Skateboarder!Roxas, Riku is totally oblivious to Sora's feelings, Romance, Sora and Roxas are twins per usual, Tattoo Artist!Axel, Teacher!Sora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mummifiedteenagedream/pseuds/mummifiedteenagedream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FORMELY Define: Love</p><p>Axel let go of Kairi and walked into the kitchen, shaking Sora's shoulder and smiled at him,<br/>“Alright, kid? So tell us about your continuous Riku problem.” </p><p>or</p><p>The one were Sora is undoubtedly in love with Riku, Riku is totally oblivious to Sora's feelings, Axel and Roxas are soon to be married and Kairi has to deal with it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forget Me Not

“Hello you've reached Olette Carson, personal assistant to Mr. Edwards. How can I help you?” A voice questioned.

Thank god no one could tell how nervous Sora was, it'd be kind of strange having to explain why he felt like his stomach was coming out of his asshole.

Kairi sat on the other side of the booth, giving Sora a thumbs up with the hand that wasn't currently shoving apple pie into her mouth.

“Um, I was wondering if you could put me through to Ri- I mean Mr. Edwards?” Sora asked, possibly questioning his own existence along the way.

Maybe in an alternate universe he wouldn't have to worry about dumping this onto Riku in such an informal manner.

“Who is speaking? Mr. Edwards is on his lunch break and unless it's a serious matter, I can't put you through.” Olette spoke harshly, which made Sora even more nervous.

“Eh, it's Sora Strife. If he can't speak now, could you ask him to call me later?”

“I'm putting you on hold Mr. Strife, I'll get back to you within the next ten minutes.” And cue the standard hold music.

Sora slumped back in the booth, hoping it would slowly absorb him so he would never have to face anyone again.

It was all Roxas' fault, he had decided, and probably Axel and Kairi's fault too AND literally everyone who wasn't Sora. Of course they had to leave it to him, they couldn't have done a cute, 'hey, you know we're getting married and we want you to be Axel's best man!' They had to do a, 'yo Sora he's your best friend, ask him to be Axel's best man.' It was a train wreck from start to finish and Roxas knew how hard it was gonna be for Sora to ask Riku anything.

Sora was cut from his thoughts by Olette speaking down the phone to him.

“Mr. Strife? Mr. Edwards will take your call, I'm transferring you onto his line now.”

And without thinking, Sora threw the phone to Kairi who just about caught it. Between Kairi mouthing profanities at Sora with apple pie falling out of her mouth and Sora sinking further into the booth, nobody knew what was more ridiculous. 

“Please Kairi, just speak to him.” Sora mouthed at her. Kairi replying with her finger trailing across her neck.

“Hello, Sora?” A voice called.

“Oh. Hey Riku, it's Kairi! Sora went to the bathroom,” she glared at him, “so you're kinda stuck with me until he gets back” 

Okay so maybe Sora was nervous, maybe Sora still had his tiny(huge) dorky high school crush on Riku. He hoped Riku was the exact same or this was probably a massive mistake he was just about to make.

Riku laughed, “hey Kai, been a long time, hasn't it?” 

Kairi continued on with her glaring match with Sora, “yeah it has, hasn't it? How've you been keeping?”

“Same old I suppose, Twilight Town is still a huge change from Destiny Islands, though. How have you been?” He replied. 

After graduation, Riku had been shipped off to university in Twilight Town to study Business while Sora and Kairi stayed on Destiny Island to study. Kairi taking a nursing course and Sora studying English Literature at the local university.

Kairi slipped the phone onto her shoulder and held it to her ear, picking up her fork and began eating again, “I've been good, hospital is busy as ever and I still live with Sora. Speaking of the Devil, here he is Riku! It was lovely speaking to you!” If smug had a face, Sora was pretty sure it'd have blue eyes and be called Kairi.

The red head handed the phone back to Sora in a swift movement, which felt like 10 years to the elder. Setting down the glass he had in his hand, Sora held his battered iPhone up to his ear.

“H-hey Riku, it's Sora! How've you been?” Nervousness was spreading quickly and even Kairi herself could feel her leg shaking slightly for her friend. She'd always knew how Sora felt for Riku, even feeling bad for him when he never got to tell Riku how he felt before he left for Twilight Town 9 years ago and never returned to live at home.

Riku sat in his office, holding the phone to his ear and tapping a pen in his spare hand. One thing he wasn't expecting was Olette asking for him to speak Sora. The last time he'd seen his best friend was when he'd come to visit Twilight Town 5 years. Being a year older than both of his friends meant leaving for University a year earlier. Saying goodbye probably wasn't the easiest on his part, he was upping his life and moving to a brand new city with nobody but himself. Saying he cried on the flight was probably an understatement, he was so happy his parents bought him a first class ticket or he would have been crying on some 80 year old woman's shoulder with her asking did he need a tissue.

“I've been, um, okay I suppose, it's be a long time Sora, hasn't it? How've you been?” Riku couldn't help but feel nervous himself, the 27 year old suddenly felt 14 again and he had no idea why.

“Y-yeah I'm good, still getting into the grips of teaching but it's going great.” Sora finished. Kairi threw her arms into the air, trying to signal that Sora had something else to ask Riku. “Oh! The reason I wanted to speak to you was because of the wedding. Roxas and Axel have left a few things for me to tie up because they've been busy.” Chewing at his lip probably wasn't the best idea, blood slowly seeping out of the small cracks.

“Hmm, I got my invite last Thursday actually, but go on.” Riku stated.

The brunette dabbed his lip quickly with the napkin his cutlery was wrapped in and spoke again, “well I know it's like 2 months away but they wanted you to fly out to Destiny Islands for, um, some preparation?” 

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Kairi mouthed, hands flying up in the air at top speed.

Riku cocked his eyebrow in confusion, “that's a bit strange, but whatever the happy couple wants. When do they want me back home?” Riku looked around his desk for his diary, finding it underneath a folder. He started to flick through it when Sora replied.

“Is next week okay? I mean, whenever you free if that's okay.” Biting his lip again, Sora could feel his heart beating faster.

“Give me a second Sor, I need to check my diary.” 

Riku kept flicking until he came to the correct date. “I'm free from next Saturday until the following Saturday if I can move my meeting from Tuesday to tomorrow. I'm going to get Olette to book flights and a hotel-”

“You can stay at our house, me and Kairi's I mean. We have a spare room and it saves you a lot of money.” Sora blurted out, smacking his head with his free hand just as fast as the words came out of his mouth. 

“Yeah that sounds great, Sora. I'm gonna have to head here, my lunch ends soons and I haven't eaten yet. It was great talking to you, I'll phone you during the week alright?”

Sora smiled, “yeah it was great talking to you too, I'll talk to you later, see ya Riku.” 

Kairi eyed Sora across the table, “you are so stupid, you know that?” 

 

“I agree with Kairi, Sora. You are stupid.” 

Sora drove the pair across town to Roxas and Axel's apartment. Letting themselves into couple's home, they entered to find Roxas standing in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea whilst slipping his foot in and out of his flip flop.

“Hey, to be fair, it's not my job to ask someone that big of a question, it's not my wedding.” Sora grumped. 

“You wish it was your and Riku's wedding though,” Kairi slipped out.

Roxas shook his head as he walked across the kitchen to the table, pulling his phone out of the jacket that was hanging on one of the chairs. Sora pulled himself onto the kitchen counter while Kairi started to make herself a cup of tea.

“Well, Riku phoned me about 10 minutes ago.” Roxas had taken a seat at the table and sipped at his tea again.

“Was he complaining about Sora giving him such short notice of coming out here? Because that sounds like typical Riku to me.” Kairi knew Sora and Riku better than they knew themselves and each other. After growing up with boys and knowing them for 22 years, it was hard not to know them that well. 

“Hit the nail on the head, Kairi. Poor guy is stressed out, he has to take an important meeting a week earlier or some shit, wasn't really listening to be fair. Most I'd heard him talk consistently since we were kids.” Roxas continued to scroll through his phone, typing every so often, “I'm glad you guys have space for him to stay instead of having him stay in a hotel, that'd be weird. Axel is gonna be excited though, hasn't seen Riku since high school and they're supposed to be great friends. He'll probably think you're stupid too, Sora.” 

Sora was still grumping, okay maybe it was stupid to invite Riku the whole way out, just to be told his was gonna be a best man. Sometimes Sora didn't have a filter and to be honest, he didn't want to miss the chance of seeing his best friend again after so long.

He sighed, “I just didn't think, okay? And to be honest, I miss him.” There was no point in lying to Kairi or Roxas. Roxas was his twin, he could tell if he was lying straight away, and Kairi just knew.

“I'm not wanting to pass up the opportunity to see him.” Sora stated, face dropping.

Kairi had sat down at the table with Roxas, slowly drinking her tea. She looked at Sora with pity in her expression. Sora couldn't keep a girlfriend or boyfriend for more than a month at a time and she knew it was because of how he felt for Riku, no matter how hard he tried to deny it to everyone. He was constantly a third wheel, either with Axel and Roxas or with her and Hayner.

“Maybe the night that he flies in, you two should grab dinner together and have a catch up?” Kairi always tried to make the best of a bad situation and Sora appreciated it.

The front door was flung open and all three turned to it, “GUESS WHO'S COMING TO TOWN?!” Axel yelled, slamming the door behind him.

“Riku.” Roxas, Sora and Kairi said simultaneously.

The elder cocked his eyebrow and looked confused, “how did you all know?” He asked in shock.

“Sora was supposed to ask him to be your best man, but asked Riku to come home. Someone clearly hasn't gotten over their Riku problem. Why are you home so early anyway?” Roxas asked lazily.

Axel threw his backpack onto the couch and walked into the kitchen, bending down to where Roxas was sitting to kiss him on the cheek, “last client of the day was a girl who wanted her kids initials on her back, took me like less than 10 minutes and she cried the whole time. Some kid called Seifer was supposed to come in and get a back piece done, chickened out at the last moment though.” Axel said as he walked over to Kairi, hugging his sister tightly.

“Seifer is Hayner's friend, I think.” Kairi smiled at her older brother.

Axel let go of Kairi and walked into the kitchen, shaking Sora's shoulder and smiled at him,  
“Alright, kid? So tell us about your continuous Riku problem.” 

Sora didn't want to talk about the whole situation with anyone. It wasn't that he was being rude and shutting people out, he just wanted it to be over and done with. He just didn't want to have feelings for his best friend.

He smiled at Axel and pushed him lightly, “nah lets not go into it, that would be effort.” Sora jumped off the counter and stretched, “right, so who's cooking dinner?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So this is my first upload to AO3 and I'm so excited to continue on with this fic. I've always had the idea for this fic and never had the opportunity to write it. Feedback and Kudos are appreciated. I hope to update every week from around Wednesday-Sunday Evening!
> 
> Come to either of my blogs, mmichael5sos.tumblr.com and kingdomhhearts.tumblr.com, if you wanna talk about the fic!


	2. Dahlia

Riku boarded his flight with no problem. Once the plane took off, he slipped his laptop out of his carry-on backpack and turned it on.

“Hello sir, thank you for choosing Island Airways as your airline this morning. Can I offer you a complimentary drink?” The hostess asked.

Riku looked at her and smiled, “could I get a mineral water please?”

The hostess nodded and walked into the back.

Riku smoothed out his clothing before pulling his hair into a low ponytail, slipping his glasses on in the process. He had a huge deadline to meet before Sunday night and knowing Sora, they would be hanging out everyday, so he had to finish what he could on the flight.

The hostess came back and handed Riku a bottle and a cup filled with ice, “here you go sir. If you need anything please press this,” she pointed at the button above Riku's head, “button to get my attention and I'll be right with you.

Riku let out a quiet 'thank you' as she strode down the aircraft, tending to another's needs.

Connecting his laptop to the WiFi, the first thing he did was check his email. He had been emailing back and forth with Sora for the past few days, trying to organise everything they could. Living with Sora and Kairi for a week was going to be a task. Kairi didn't mind mess, having Axel as an older brother probably helped her cope with it as he was the second messiest person he knew, Sora being the first. Sora could live in a trash heap for four weeks straight and be content. As a teenager, Sora's bedroom was filled with dirty clothes, plates and cups that had been used two weeks prior, empty pizza boxes and schoolwork left unorganised everywhere. Riku, on the other hand, had everything organised. Clothes put away neatly, no food was eaten in his bedroom, washing left down before he went to bed and bed made every morning.

He typed up an email to let Sora know he had boarded his flight and he would be landing within two hours or so.

Time had passed quickly and Riku finished his work just as the plane was due to land. He packed everything away and sat quietly until he was allowed to leave.

 

Sora got to the airport just in time to collect Riku, Kairi and Hayner in tow. They were standing at the entrance to the small airport when Hayner started to complain.

“It's far too early to be out of bed, it's my day off!” He moaned, probably because he hadn't seen this time of the day on a Saturday from the day and hour he left High School.

Kairi rolled her eyes and pushed her boyfriend slightly,“quit your complaining asshole, we're going for food after so you'll be fine.” Hayner continued to grumble afterwards and pushed his glasses up.

“Kai, do I look okay? I feel like I'm way too under dressed,” Sora asked. Wearing a simple grey hoodie with the hood up, basketball shorts, sunglasses and flip-flops, Sora was very under dressed. Kairi looked him up and down and shook her head, signifying that he wasn't under dressed. Kairi knew he was, but lying was probably the best option in this situation. It was a big difference from her sun dress and sandals and Hayner's plaid shirt and skinny jeans.

Sora pushed the sunglasses up his nose and took a sip of his takeout coffee, “would Riku like to hurry up, I'm so hungry!” He groaned loudly.

Somebody coughed behind them and Kairi turned around, about to give them a huge lecture on how unhygienic it is to cough in someone's ear, when she realised who it was.

“Riku! Oh my God!” She exclaimed. Kairi grabbed the elder into a hug.

Sora's turned around and his heart stopped. Riku was just as he remembered him, only with longer hair and a whole lot taller. Riku was dressed in a hoodie obviously too big for him, sweatpants and Converse.

“Riku, man! It's been too long, how have ya been?!” Hayner exclaimed. He grabbed Riku's hand and pulled him into to bump his shoulder.

“Are you still with this goon, Kairi?” Riku asked as he laughed, “I know, it's been so long. Do you guys wanna hurry up, this midget over here seems to be hungry.” He smirked as he let go of Hayner.

“What, do I not get a hug or something?” Sora feigned hurt and put his hand to his chest.

Riku laughed again and pulled the smaller boy into a tight hug, resting his chin on top of Sora's head.

“I missed you,” Sora spoke into Riku's chest while smiling.

“Missed you too.” He replied.

Hayner coughed, trying to catch their attention, “um guys, sorry to cut your reunion short, but I'm very hungry and possibly need a gallon of coffee to keep me awake.”

 

Kairi drove the four of them to a small café in the centre of the town. They took their place at a small booth, Hayner and Riku on one side and Sora and Kairi on the other. Sora took his sunglasses off and took his hood down.

“So how's work been, Riku?” Kairi asked as she looked at the menu, proper food probably an option this time opposed to apple pie she had the week before.

Riku looked up from his own menu and eyed Kairi, “yeah it's been great. We just finished a big project that involved us buying a smaller company in Twilight Town. How has work been for you?” He asked back.

The red head smiled at Riku as she set her menu down, “it's been great! I've been in the Children's Ward the past couple of weeks and it's been lovely.”

“What are you doing now, Hayner? Job wise I mean.” Riku asked politely.

Hayner put his hands behind his head and grinned, “I work with Roxas when he tours, work with him when he's home too. Kinda as his manager, fun job because I still get to skateboard a lot which is cool.” Riku nodded.

Sora sat facing Riku and smiled every time he spoke. Sora was still a lovesick puppy for him and everyone but Riku noticed. He was in too much of a daydream to focus on his surroundings.

“Sora?” Somebody asked.

He was pushed of his thoughts when Kairi called him, “hm?”

“Riku was asking you a question,” she said, “asking if you were still working as a teaching assistant.”

Sora scratched his head and smiled sheepishly, looking at the boy, “sorry Riku, was just daydreaming. Nah I work as an English teacher at our old High School, kinda odd because I'm working with teachers that would have gave me detention for showing up to class five minutes late.” Sora laughed.

A waitress walked over to their table, “hi Kairi, can I take your orders now or will I come back in five minutes?” She asked.

“Are you guys ready to order?” Kairi asked. All three boys nodded in agreement.

“Okay Selphie, so I'll just have a grilled chicken salad and water, Hayner what do you want?” She asked.

Hayner set his menu down, “I'll have pancakes with syrup and a cup of black coffee.” He nodded at Sora.

“I'll have french toast with syrup and a coffee too. Riku, what are you having?” Sora looked over at Riku.

Selphie squinted and looked shocked, “Riku? As in Riku Edwards? Jesus Christ, I haven't seen you from high school! How have you been?” Selphie asked excitedly.

“I've been good thanks, just working a lot,” he replied softly, “can I have the same as Kairi, water too please.”

Selphie scribbled down the orders in her notepad and shoved it into the front of her apron, “I'll be back with your drinks soon.”

The group got back into a conversation, Selphie stopping in between to leave drinks at the table, asking each other what they've been doing in their spare time and getting on like they hadn't been separated for a long period of time. Sora missed having just the three of them, not that Hayner was imposing on the group whatsoever, Sora just felt like the three of them clicked better than any of their friends had. It had always been Sora and Riku until Kairi moved to the Islands, then it was 'Sora, Riku and Kairi', Roxas immediately becoming best friends with Kairi's brother, Axel.

“So, Riku. Have you got a boyfriend?” Kairi smirked. She knew exactly where she was going with this and she was going to get answers.

Riku coughed as he set his glass of water down, “um, no actually. Haven't had a partner since High School, actually.”

Hayner raised his eyebrows, “man, that long? You're bound to have had a relationship in the past 9 years.”

It was Sora's turn to raise his eyebrows. There was no way someone like Riku hadn't been in a relationship for that long.

The God's must have been playing in Riku's favour, his phone started to ring before somebody else could impose on his romantic life.

“I'll be back in a minute, Olette is calling me.” Riku rushed. He got up and walked out of the café.

“Hmm, I know an Olette, wonder if it's the same one.” Hayner pondered, “but a dude that good looking cannot have went this long without getting any action.”

Kairi glared at her long term boyfriend, “anymore of it and you won't be getting any action for a long time too.”

Selphie came back with their food and served it out, “enjoy guys!”

“Should we wait for Riku? I'm kinda hungry,” Hayner said, he picked up his fork and knife which prompted Kairi to roll her eyes at her boyfriend and slap the cutlery out of his hands.

Sora stood up and grabbed his sunglasses from the table and put them on, “I'll go outside and grab him.”

Sora smiled at the waiting staff as he walked outside. He caught a glimpse of Riku a few steps down the street and sped towards him.

Seeing Riku after so long made Sora feel like he was a teenager again. He was silently screaming on the inside, wanting to jump around the place because Riku was here and there was nothing better than that, but jumping around and screaming about Riku being back probably wasn't the best idea.

Riku slipped his iPhone back into his pocket and turned around to see Sora.

“Oh, didn't see you there, Sor.” Riku smiled at his best friend.

Sora gave him a toothy grin, “brunch has been served at the table, you coming?” He asked.

Riku nodded and started to walk. Sora grabbed his arm and linked it with his own, looking up at Riku and smiling again.

They entered the café and sat back down at their table.

Brunch was quiet as the four ate, the occasional comment slipping out and someone replying to it. Sora's phone started to ring as everyone started to finish up.

Pulling the phone out of his pocket, a photo of Roxas showed as the phone continued to ring.

Sora groaned, “does anyone wanna take this, it's still to early to deal with Roxas.” He set the phone in the middle of the table as an offering.

Hayner picked it up and answered, “hey Rox, what's up?”

The other three could just about make out what Roxas was saying, something about needing picked up and needing a few cups of tea.

 

Everyone finished what they were eating, paid and left the café. They headed for Kairi's car when Sora called the girl.

“Kairi? We should probably go back and get my car, there isn't a hope of everyone fitting in that,” he said, pointing at Kairi's red and in fact, very small, Mini Cooper.

She sighed, “no, I'm not driving the whole way back home just to suit Roxas. Text him and tell him we're coming to get him now.”

Riku and Sora slipped into the back of the car and waited for Kairi to drive. Every so often, Sora would look at Riku and turn back quickly before he would be caught.

This week was probably going to be the longest week of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to wait until next week to upload the next chapter but I already had it finished.
> 
> Come and say hi and speak about the fic with me at either of my blogs:  
> mmichael5sos.tumblr.com  
> kingdomhhearts.tumblr.com


	3. Petunia

Kairi slipped a CD into the player as she manoeuvred the car out of the parking lot and all three boys groaned as the first song came on. She looked into the rear view mirror and glared at Riku and Sora, “I'll have you know, there is _nothing_ wrong with a bit of One Direction.” She skipped a few songs until she came to one she liked and continued to drive.

“Kai?” Hayner asked, “do you even know where we have to pick Roxas up from?” Hayner tried to adjust the seat when he felt Kairi glaring into the side of his face.

“Did you not think to ask him that? He could be half way around the world!” She exclaimed.

Hayner lifted his body away from the seat and tried to pull his phone out of his back pocket in a hurry. He unlocked the device and called Roxas who picked up on the third ring.

“'Sup?” Roxas answered lazily,

“Dude, where are you?” Hayner rushed out, Kairi was getting impatient sitting in traffic without knowing which way she needed to go.

“You sound scared, what's wrong? I'm at my parents, needed to grab some stuff and only came on my board.”

Hayner looked over at his girlfriend again, who continued to glare at him,“Nothing mate, we'll see you in ten.” He hung up and put his phone back into his pocket.

“He's at his parents.”

Sora groaned and headbutted Hayner's seat, the last thing he wanted to do was bring Riku back to his parent's, they'd be there for hours upon end. Roxas and Sora's mother could talk for the whole island, she was a very pleasant and nice woman though. Their father on the other hand was a quiet, reserved man. He kept his business to himself and his family.

“Mrs Strife will be so happy to see you, Riku. She always asks Sora about you!” Kairi beamed. Kairi loved Sora's mother, as did nearly all of their friends.

Kairi turned the car around and drove to their destination, the ride being a quiet one, the only noise being the music she had put on beforehand. They pulled up to the house and into the driveway to find Roxas outside on the porch, lounging on a deck chair with an ice-cream in one hand and his phone in the other.

Hayner was the first to get out of the car, he pulled the seat forward to let Sora and Riku out. 

“Oi fuck face, I hope that's your work schedule you're looking at!” Hayner yelled at his friend. Roxas looked up from his phone and laughed. He stood up and slipped his shoes back on and came down to the car as Kairi locked it.

Roxas went straight for Riku and grabbed his hand and bumped his shoulder against the elders, “'Sup man? Safe flight?” He asked.

Riku grinned and shook his head, “yeah mate. How's the skateboarding going? You're a big hit with the girls in my office.” Riku and Roxas both laughed at the same time.

“It's going sweet, been filming a new TV show and we're nearly wrapped up. Come on inside, mum has some tea ready for everyone.”

They all walked into the Strife's home and it's just as Riku remembered it, it smelt just like a home. Riku looked to his right as he took off his hoodie and hung it on the coat hanger in the process, to see an old picture of Sora, Roxas and their older brother, Cloud. Sora and Roxas must have been around 16, making Cloud 21. Riku was cut from his thoughts when he heard somebody calling him.

“Riku, dear! How have you been?” Riku looked down the hallway to see Mrs. Strife walking towards him at full speed with her arms wide open. The woman hadn't changed, her blonde hair still hung low in a ponytail and the colour of her eyes were still has blue as he remembered.

Riku laughed and hugged her, “I'm good Mrs. Strife, how have you been?” The older woman squeezed Riku's arm as she let go of him.

“I've been great, dear. And please, what have I told you before, call me Hisa.” She leant up to pinch his cheeks before she turned around, “and Sora James Strife! What have I told you about having that hood up in this house! You are not seventeen years old anymore young man!”

Riku could hear Sora grumbling from the kitchen and laughed. He walked in to see everyone had taking a place somewhere, Kairi at the top of the dining table, Hayner to her right, Roxas sitting at the back door lighting a cigarette and Sora sitting on the wooden worktop. Riku joined Roxas at the back door and he looked up, offering Riku a cigarette from the box lying to the right of him, handing him said box and a lighter when he nodded his head.

Hisa walked into the Kitchen and tutted, “Sora what have I told you about sitting on the worktop, we have to cook there.” She shook her head and paced over to the stove, slapping Sora's leg lightly in the process. She lifted the tea pot off one of the rings and poured an equal amount in the cups she had set up. Placing them on a tray, she picked it up and walked over to the table and set them down.

Riku lit the cigarette with the lighter that Roxas gave him and took a draw, exhaling not long after. Looking out at the back garden brought back thousands of memories for Riku. Even seeing the scenery peeking out over the hedge brought back memories for him. His phone disrupted him from his thoughts as it started buzzing. He grabbed it out of his pocket and noticed it was his mother's name splayed across the screen. He unlocked it to answer her call.

“Hello, Riku? Did you land safely honey?” She asked. If anybodies mother was a worrier, it was Riku's.

Riku sighed, blowing the smoke out of his mouth, “yes mum, we're at Sora's parents house.” He looked around to find where to put the finished cigarette, bending down to stub it out in the ashtray that was on the deck.

“Oh that's great! When will you be home to visit? Your father and I miss you!” She exclaimed.

Riku walked inside and sat to Kairi's left and rolled his eyes. Everyone had sat down at the table and took a cup each.

“Momma Edwards?” Kairi mouthed over the top of her cup and Riku nodded back at her.

“I'll come by after we're done at Sora's?” Riku looked at the red head who nodded in approval.

“That's good son! We'll see you soon, I love you millions.” 

“Love you too, mum.” Riku hung up the phone and set it face down on the table. He took a sip from his cup and looked over at Sora.

“Riku, I didn't know you still smoked.” Sora said, setting his cup down. Riku looked down the table at his best friend and bit his lip.

“I started again a couple of years back,” he replied softly. 

Kairi looked around at all of her friends and smiled, it was nice to see everyone back together, excluding Axel, she thought. This prompted her to look at Roxas.

“Where's Axel, Roxas? I texted him when I woke up and he never texted me back.”

Roxas looked up from his phone, “He has work this morning, the dick didn't pay his phone bill again.” Roxas sighed.

“Roxas Darragh Strife! We don't condone swearing in this house!” Hisa shouted, glaring at her son from across the table.

“What is it with the middle names, stop it,” he groaned and put his head in his hands, “you guys ready to leave?”

Everybody nodded and began to get their things ready, “We're going to Riku's mum and dads.” Kairi announced.

Roxas nodded at Kairi.

“Roxie, don't forget the box by the door and your skateboard, I'm sick of seeing the damned things around this house.” Hisa smiled at the older twin and hugged him, “Sora baby, you come over too.” She opened her arms and Sora joined them in the embrace. Hisa held her sons tight and Roxas began to groan.

“Okay mum that's enough, we gotta go.” Roxas and Sora let go of their mother. They collected their things, Roxas grabbing his skateboard and Hayner grabbing the box, and Hisa walked them all to the door.

“Try not to be a stranger Riku, love.” She smiled, “whenever you're home, you're always welcome to come and visit us!” 

“Thank you Hisa.” He smiled.

 

The five of them bundled into the car, Riku getting the passenger seat this time, and they took road that lead them to Riku's parents house.

“When was the last time you seen your mum and dad, Riku?” Sora asked from the backseat.

Riku turned around with an uncertain look on his face, “um,” he started, “two or three years ago I think? They don't come out to visit as much anymore.”

“Really man? That's so weird, I see my parents nearly every day.” Said Hayner.

Roxas rolled his eyes, “that's because you still live with them you asshole.”

“I'll have you know there is NOTHING wrong with living with your parents!” Hayner shouted in Roxas' face.

“What, is it too hard to get Kairi to move in with you?” Roxas sneered.

Kairi sighed and groaned to herself, of course she had to surround herself with boys. From around the ages of 13 right up until they all left school, it was competitive between all of them and Kairi stood from the sidelines and let them bicker and fight until it got too much, between Sora and Riku and Hayner and Roxas, she didn't know who was worse.

They continued to argue when she decided to step in, “Okay that's enough, Roxas that's not a very nice thing to say. And Hayner, there's no need to shout in people's faces,” She raised her voice and everything quietened. Riku could tell how annoyed she was getting  
with how hard she was gripping the steering wheel, knuckles going white.

Hayner and Roxas began to argue again when Sora spoke up.

“Uh, Kai? You just drove past Riku's pa-”

“I KNOW SORA, I'VE JUST REALISED.” She shouted, throwing her arms up in the air. She did a u-turn in the large street and drove up to the house. Sora, Hayner, Riku and Roxas all sunk back in their seats, clearly forgetting about Kairi's temper.

“Riku, should we park outside or go through the gate?” Kairi asked, clearly still stressed which they could all tell by the look on her face.

Riku looked up at the house and put his hand on his chin, “it's probably best going through the gate.” Kairi nodded and drove up to the gate and pressed the buzzer.

“ _Who is it?_ ” Came a crackled voice through the speaker.

“It's Kairi, ma'am. We're here with Riku.” Kairi responded.

“ _Ah, Kairi dear! We'll open the gate now._ ” 

The car made it's way through the gate as it opened and Kairi drove slowly up the long driveway. It'd been years since all of them had been at Riku's. Weekly sleepovers and hangout sessions happened frequently at Riku's. Nobody seen a lot of Riku's parents, and when they did, it was for short periods of time, they were always away on business trips which left Riku and his brother in the hands of a nanny.

Kairi parked the car in the driveway and they all got out. Riku led them to the door and pressed the doorbell twice which was situated on the large door frame. They waited for a couple of seconds until the door opened and Riku's mother appeared from behind it.

Ran Edwards was a fairly small woman. Silver hair framed her face in a flattering manner for a woman of her age and the only word to describe her was beautiful. It was clear to see where Riku got his good looks from.

Happiness spread through her face and she reached for her eldest son, pulling him into a tight hug.

“Riku! I'm so happy you're here!” She exclaimed. Ran held him for a couple of minutes longer and let go, acknowledging the others standing behind him, “Kairi, Sora, Roxas and Hayner, it's been so long!”

“Hi Mrs. Edwards.” They all said simultaneously.

“Come in, dears. Your father is in the lounge, Riku. Will you be staying for long?” She asked.

Hayner closed the door behind them and Ran guided them into the lounge area.

“I don't think so mum, it depends what these guys want to do after.”

“We're meeting Axel for dinner soon,” Roxas spoke up.

The lounge was different from the last time Riku had been home, light colours replacing the darkness that his parents had submerged the room in. His father, Isi, sat in the arm chair beside the window, with his feet propped up on an ottoman, watching the TV that was attached to the wall in front. Isi, like Sora's father, was a quiet man. Although Riku looked like his mother, he obtained quite a lot of features from his father too.

Isi stood up to greet Riku, “son, it's been a while, how have you been?” He put his hand out to shake Riku's.

Riku smiled at his dad and shook his hand, “yeah I know, it's been good. How have you been?”

Isi motioned for everyone to sit down. Kairi and Hayner taking the two-seater against the wall and Riku, Sora and Roxas on the three-seater at the door, Ran stood beside her husband's chair.

“I've been great.” Isi eyed Riku, “so when are you going to bring us home a girl for us to meet.”

Sora fiddled with the hem of his hoodie, they all knew how Riku's father felt about his sexuality. It was an underlying problem that was never discussed.

Riku tightened his jaw and looked at his father with narrowed eyes.

Ran laughed nervously and stroked at her husband's shoulders, “dear, you know that Riku isn't, um, straight.”

Isi raised his eyebrows in a disgusted manner, “ah yes, I forgot.” 

Ran quickly changed the topic, “you're brother is home from university for the summer, Riku. He'll be back any minute, he's just at the shop. Would any of you like a drink or something to eat?” She asked.

Everybody shook their heads, “no thank you, Mrs. Edwards. We had some tea earlier at Sora's.” Hayner answered.

Riku groaned at his mother. Riku loved his younger brother, but sometimes he was intolerable. Hiji was Riku's double, but with a short, brown undercut. Riku was only 6 years old when Hiji was born. 

“What's Hiji studying, Mrs. Edwards? We see him about sometimes, but don't get to stop and talk to him.” asked Kairi.

Ran sat down on the edge of the arm chair and sat her hands on her lap, “he's studying sports science, Kairi. He wants to be a physiologist, quite a difference from our business roots.” She smiled at the red head.

Roxas' phone started ringing and he looked up apologetically, “I need to take this call, I'll be back in a minute.” He stood up from the seat and made his way out to the front of the house to take the call.

“So Sora,” Isi started, “what are you working as now? Last time we spoke, you were studying English at the university.” 

Sora looked nervous and chewed on his lip, Isi scared Sora because of how stern he could be.

“I'm working at the high school we all attended, Sir. I teach English.” Sora said quietly.

Isi nodded his head in approval, “I always took you for someone who would work in Sports, with you being a swimmer and all that.”

Sora cocked his eyebrow and Kairi could tell that Isi made him nervous, “not at all Sir, I stopped swimming a year after we left school, I broke my leg in multiple places.”

Roxas came back through the door and sat down beside Riku and Sora again, “We have to leave soon, Axel gets out of work in a half an hour.” He said.

“How is Axel, Roxas?” Ran asked.

“He's good, thanks! He wished he could have came today but he was fully booked up at work.” Roxas said.

She smiled at Roxas sincerely, “tell him we were asking, will you? And congratulations on your engagement! We got our invitations and they are beautiful, if I say so myself”

Roxas scratched at the back of his head nervously and laughed, “I'll pass on the message. And thank you, it means a lot Mrs. Edwards.”

The front door opened and slammed shut loudly. Hiji walked into the lounge with two carrier bags and threw his car keys onto the coffee table. Everyone looked at him, waiting for him to actually pay them all some attention.

Ran coughed and motioned her hands towards the group, “aren't you going to say hello, Hiji?”

Hiji turned around and looked, noticing his brother, he smiled.

“Reeks! You didn't tell me you were visiting!” He said eagerly.

Riku stood up and hugged his brother, “I only organised it last week.” He said.

Hiji pulled away from the hug and smiled at his older brother.

“It's so weird, you guys are complete opposites. Hiji is so tan and has dark hair and you're so pasty and have light hair.” Roxas drawled out lazily.

“Kind of like how you and Sora are,” Riku shot back.

Kairi checked her phone and noticed time had went by very quick. She didn't want to interrupt Riku talking to his family, but Roxas did say Axel was getting out of work soon.

“We need to leave, Axel gets out of work in ten minutes.” Roxas said. Kairi was glad that Roxas was so forward in situations like this.

Hiji's face dropped, “will you be coming back before you leave again?” Riku had to admit, seeing his little brother sad broke his heart.

Riku lifted the snapback off of Hiji's head and placed it on his own head, ruining his brother's hair by shaking his hand through it, “of course man, wouldn't leave without even saying goodbye.” He smiled at him and gave him his hat back.

Everyone stood up and got their things together and waited for Riku's parents to speak to him.

“I'll phone during the week, darling. Have a lovely night.”

“See you soon, son” Isi spoke lowly.

Hiji walked them to the door, “was good seeing you all! Phone me, Reeks?” He asked.

Riku nodded and they all got to Kairi's car, Riku, Hayner and Roxas got into the back and Sora and Kairi slipped into the front. Kairi started the car and turned it and drove down the driveway.

“Axel text me from Demyx's phone, he said for us to meet him at Stone's, Kai” Roxas piped up.

Kairi looked in the rear view mirror and nodded at Roxas.

Hayner waited until Kairi had drove down the street until he spoke, “Riku, your dad is still a douchebag.”

Riku laughed at Hayner, “don't we all know that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a lot longer than the others but i had fun writing it!(even thought i was supposed to be writing an essay for college) and we can all agree that riku's dad is a dick
> 
> hit me up on either of my blogs to discuss the fic:  
> kingdomhhearts.tumblr.com  
> mmichael5sos.tumblr.com


End file.
